Noway
Noway '(Japanese: 'ムリカベ Murikabe) is a yo-kai of the Tough tribe. In Yo-kai Watch!, he is now a [[Onechanside|'Onechanside']] Yo-kai of the [[Tsukumono (Tribe)|'Tsukumono']] tribe. Biology Noway resembles a cream-colored wall with a blue-colored roof and a diamond-patterned base. He has yellowish-colored arms and legs, diminutive eyes and an odd-shaped mouth, both with orange lining. He wears sandals. Noway appears to have a rigid personality and refuses anything asked of him with "no way". He can also be seen somewhere with blue lining on his eyes and purple lining on his mouth. Noway has the power to make someone say "impossible" ("no way" in the English dub) with a clap of his hand and sending an energy wave towards his target. This causes the Inspirited victim to refuse anything asked of them by saying "No way" and clapping their hands in an annoying manner, similar to Noway. It is shown that while this happens, the victim retains full awareness of what they are doing but is unable to resist. However, Noway's refusal powers can be gotten around through reverse psychology, by asking the Inspirited victims to do the opposite of what is actually desired. Profile Yo-kai Watch anime Noway possessed Nate in Yo-kai Noway and made him say "No Way" with him still having full realization of his mouth to a barbeque party planned by Kaite. Once Nate goes to the school roof, he starts searching for Noway, and eventually uncovers the Yo-kai close to the roof access door despite Whisper's skepticism. When asked to check up on what Yo-kai they were facing, Noway struck with his abilities, making Whisper unable to do so, though Nate pops Whisper's head open to get at Whisper's pad. With Whisper still possessed, Nate summons Tattletell because she only says "Tell" and his line of thinking was that she should be immune to Noway's abilities because of her limited speech; alas, she was not. Undeterred, Nate summons Blazion, with his line of thinking being that Blazion would be too motivated to be swayed. As it turns out, the two Yo-kai are evenly matched, but Noway's aura eventually wins out, and despite Blazion's resistance he ends up screaming "No way!" in an exploding fiery aura. Bummed out at Blazion's loss to Noway, Nate asked for help from Whisper, but loses his cool when the still-possessed butler kept saying no. It was only when Nate said "don't help me" did Whisper go into action and started giving Noway a piece of his mind. Once he realized exactly what was going on with Whisper, Nate summoned Jibanyan to deal with Noway by telling him not to fight. Predictably, Jibanyan came under Noway's influence, causing him to fight the wall Yo-kai at his hardest. Realizing that Noway's effects could be countered by reverse psychology, Nate ordered Noway to say "No way!", trapping the Yo-kai in a logical paradox. Nate then asked Noway not to be his friend, forcing Noway to surrender its Yo-kai medal. Nate later reveals that Noway had secretly wanted to be friends all along and inspirited Nate to get his attention. In EP027, Noway was seen in Yo-kai-lifornia where he was part of the security detail at the site of where the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero will go on sale. Noway was seen in the "Hangin' with Mr. Crabbycat" segments as one of Mr. Crabbycat's students. In EP119, Noway takes part in the Yo-1 Grand Prix. Gallery Noway_medal1.png Noway Defense.png Trivia Category:Yo-kai Category:Male Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai with Dream Medals Category:Yo-kai with Standard Medals Category:Tough Yo-kai Category:Onechanside Yo-kai Category:Tsukumono Tribe